


no more family feud

by digitaldruglord



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, eddie being gay, tater tots, there’s like one scene, venom being gayer, venom isn’t allowed to watch tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldruglord/pseuds/digitaldruglord
Summary: me, a crackhead: let me write fanfic





	no more family feud

Sometimes Eddie Brock wondered how he went from a popular reporter uncovering the dark truth of well-known companies to sitting at home watching Family Feud while an alien ate tater tots and angrily yelled at the competitors for not saying the right answer.

”V, they can’t hear you.” Eddie said, watching as the symbiote threw yet another tot at the screen when the lady said milk was a good alternative to soda.

 **I do not care, Eddie. They are being stupid and it is testing my patience.** Eddie heard Venom’s in his head before hearing—no, feeling— the symbiote sigh in disappointment when the lady’s husband said water.

“Venom, sweetie, please stop throwing your food at the screen. You’re making a mess and we both know I’m gonna be the one who has to clean it up.” Eddie scolded. He saw Venom freeze mid throw and put down his arm? Tentacle? Eddie still didn’t know what to call the limb.

 **Can we please watch something else?** Venom pleaded and Eddie glared at him. This was the fifth time V had asked to change the channel and Eddie just wanted to enjoy one goddamn show. He huffed and turned off the TV.

 **HEY!** Eddie heard Venom scream but ignored it as he got up and decided to shower. He grabbed his towel and his pajamas as he headed into the bathroom, not missing the look Venom gave as he sunk back into Eddie’s body.

Quickly stripping, Eddie got under the hot water. As he washed his hair, he felt Venom plotting something and told himself he should hurry up before he ends up getting more than he can handle.

Midway through washing his body, Eddie feels it. He feels a sharp tug on his cock and can’t help the moan that slips from his lips. He leans against the shower wall and looks down to see the black goo wrapped around his dick, sliding up and down. He can’t help it, he gives in.

Twenty five minutes and two orgasms later, Eddie finally achieves his goal of getting clean. He scolds Venom for being a distraction and feels the smirk on Venom’s face when he’s told **You** **didn’t** **mind** **the** **distraction** **in** **the** **shower.** Eddie’s cheeks burn and he can’t form a sentence to retaliate.

After tucking himself into bed, he turns off the lights and asks Venom to come out. Venom’s face materializes from Eddie’s chest and he looks at his host, his lover, with eyes full of love.

“You may be a parasite but you’re the best one I could ever ask for.” Eddie says, giggling when Venom gasps and tells him to take it back. Minutes later, they’re asleep. Venom wakes up for a moment and takes a look at his sleeping lover, wondering how he got so lucky before going back to sleep in Eddie’s arms—in his home.


End file.
